The End of the Beginning, Part 2
by Angel16
Summary: Final chapter of Virtual Season 5


The End of the Beginning, Part Two

Aka: Faith of the Heart

By: Angel Koerkel

Genre: Episodic

Rating: PG, some mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise or any portion of Star Trek. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Well, here it is, the final episode of my Virtual Season Five. I hope you all remember this mini-series of mine. It started so long ago I can hardly believe it! It's been an adventure in itself to write this and I'm so thankful to everyone who's read it over the past almost two years and commented, especially those who've stuck with it between the postings!

That being said, I wrote most of this chapter very quickly in an attempt to get in to HoT by the Feb. 1 deadline for story completion, so I apologize in advance for any typos/grammatical errors, as I did not do my usual multiple read throughs!

XXXX

A chorus of applause greeted Archer's arrival at the podium. He honestly seemed stunned to hear it though and started to glance around to see whom everyone was clapping for. When his eyes met those of the Enterprise senior staff, already seated on stage, he blushed slightly and continued to his place behind the microphones.

"It's been a long road, getting from where we started to here; it's taken a long time, but our time is finally here. Of course, heaven knows we're not done. There's still a long way to go, but today our dreams come alive. We've made real headway and I'm so honored to have been part of the process." Soon-to-be Ambassador Archer spoke softly to the assembled crowd. The Starfleet arena was filled to capacity and then some with a multitude of races. His eyes scanned the group in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Finally, he cleared his throat before continuing. "God knows we wouldn't have made it this far without the dedication and service of many outstanding individuals and I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce some of them to you."

XXXX

SIX YEARS EARLIER:

Ship's morning came too soon for Trip. He and T'Pol had spent the night celebrating their love and engagement and now that it was time to go on duty, he was exhausted, but in a thoroughly good way. Reaching over he stroked her chestnut locks as she stirred from sleep. "Morning, sleepyhead!" he teased gently.

Her fingers began to run idly along his chest, just below where her cheek rested and she stretched her leg across his mid-section. "Obviously I was in much need of rest after last night's…activities," she answered in a soft voice made husky from sleep. "However, now I am fully recovered," and with that she surprised him by tightening her grip with her leg and foisting herself across his body so that she straddled him. At the same time, she maneuvered her hands to grasp his wrists and pull them high above his head.

Caught off guard, Trip was stunned for a moment, before beginning to laugh. "Darling, much as I'd like to stay here with you and wear us both out again, duty calls."

T'Pol's grip tightened slightly with one hand so that the other could let go and begin stroking lazy circles along his abdomen, moving slowly lower and lower. "I believe we have a short time," she purred before leaning over to take his mouth in a searing kiss.

Just as their lips met her communications panel beeped at them. "Archer to T'Pol."

Pinning Trip with her gaze, she moved off of his form and reached the toggle switch. "Yes, Captain?"

Shaking his head at her completely normal sounding voice, Trip climbed off the bunk as well, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the beautiful, naked Vulcan. When he began to get dressed, her second brow joined the first.

"Please meet me in my Ready Room in fifteen minutes. I'd like to go over a few things with you this morning before the staff briefing," Archer's voice boomed out of the wall.

She nearly sighed in frustration. "Very well, sir. T'Pol out." As soon as the channel closed, she turned to Trip. "You should not have gotten up yet," she admonished lightly.

"Sorry, darling, no more time for fun this morning. We've both got things to do, starting with talking to the Captain." He kissed her softly before heading toward the door.

XXXX

Together they approached the Captain's office and announced their presence. When the hatch slid aside to admit them, Archer stood, a look of surprise on his face. "Morning, Trip. I didn't expect to see you in here so early."

Nodding at his friend's greeting, the engineer and science officer moved closer to their captain. "I know, sir, and I know you need to talk with T'Pol so I won't stay long, but there's something we need to tell you and the sooner the better."

The Captain looked from one officer to the other before deciding that he would learn nothing from these two based on facial expressions. "All right then," he hesitated slightly, surely it couldn't be good news, "what is it?"

Trip took a deep breath to steady his nerves and felt T'Pol's mind brush lightly against his in a gesture of reassurance and support. He gave her a lopsided grin before going on. "Captain, I've asked T'Pol to marry me and she's accepted."

Archer gave a heavy sigh and cradled his face in his hands for a moment. Trip felt himself deflate immediately at his friend's reaction. "Captain? I thought you'd be happy for us. I mean, when I told you about the bond and everything, you seemed okay with it."

"I am, Trip, personally, but as your Captain, this couldn't have come at a worse time." He stood and began to pace as much as possible in the confined area. "You know Starfleet won't allow you to marry and serve on the same ship and now with the Romulan War…"

T'Pol spoke up for the first time since entering the office. "Sir, it would be highly illogical for Starfleet to recall one of us at this time. Besides, we are already married."

Both humans looked up at that, one angrily the other with shock. "What do you mean you're already married?" The Captain practically ground his teeth as his gaze redirected to his engineer.

Trip shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, Captain, it's news to me. T'Pol?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, a grin to rival Phlox's broke out across Trip's face.

"Indeed, we are, according to Vulcan law at any rate. We have been for some time. When I accepted the Commander's offer last evening, I assumed he understood this and simply wanted to formalize the arrangement."

"The bond," Trip whispered.

A single nod from T'Pol answered him. "The bond," she said.

Seeing a loophole and grabbing onto it with both hands, Archer grinned maniacally at his friends. "The bond!" he cheered.

XXXX

Admiral Gardner's expression was not a happy one. In fact, he looked as if he'd been eating raw lemons recently. As he listened to Archer explain, a deep crimson came over his face as well. "Let me see if I understand you, Captain," he emphasized the rank. "You're telling me that your _Vulcan _Science Officer and _Human_ Engineer are telepathically linked in what amounts to a Vulcan marriage and now they want to have a human ceremony, too?"

Nodding, but being careful not to smile, Archer responded, "Yes, sir. They've requested that I perform a wedding for them as soon as possible."

"You do know the rules on non-fraternization, do you not, Captain Archer?"

"I'm aware of them, sir, but as I've already stated they've been married for more than a year already, we just didn't know it. In that time, I've found no reason to fault either of them for performance of duties. In fact, the telepathic link has definite benefits for their work as a team."

Shaking his head, Gardner popped what looked like an antacid before he said, "Damn Vulcan mysticism. How can you be married for a year and not know that you're married? How is it even possible to be 'mentally linked'? And what the hell am I gonna tell other officers that find out about this and want to get married?" He nearly groaned at the frustration of it all.

Archer nodded in sympathy. "I know, sir, it's difficult to understand. I'm not sure I even understand it all myself, but it is true." Taking a deep breath he went on, "I see no reason not to grant their request, Admiral, and unless you order me otherwise, I will perform this marriage, and soon. But, sir, if you do order me not to, Commander Tucker has already said that he will resign his commission immediately and Commander T'Pol promised to follow. Sir, I can't lose my top officers at a time like this."

Throwing his hands up, Gardner acquiesced. "What the hell do want me to say, Jon? You've got me over a barrel and you damn well know it. But, know this too, this will not become a habit. I will not be manipulated like this again. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," Archer responded, barely able to hide his smirk.

XXXX

Three days later, to the surprise of almost no one, Archer performed the first Enterprise wedding.

XXXX

SIX MONTHS LATER:

"Dammit, Trip, why can't we get this guy? It feels like we've chased Murol from one end of the galaxy to the other and so far all we've done is bump heads a few times." Archer grumbled to his best friend as they shared dinner.

Tucker swallowed his last bite of steak as he nodded. "I know, Captain," he finally said. "The past months have been hard on everyone, but at least they haven't attacked any more civilian ships, and now with Washington due to launch next week…" the engineer trailed off as Archer raised his hand in acknowledgement and nodded.

"Yeah, it's been rough," the Captain admitted as he gave his friend careful scrutiny. "But you seem to be weathering the storm pretty well." A small smile actually touched his lips for a moment as the southerner blushed slightly.

"Well, I've got T'Pol," was all the other man said. They finished off their meals in pleasant silence as each contemplated the recent past.

It was true that Murol had slipped passed them at every opportunity, but he had gotten a bloody nose a time or two before managing to get away. The rest of the crew had been starting to show signs of fatigue over the past couple of weeks and Archer was secretly grateful to get the call from Gardner to come home for Washington's launch celebration. They would be arriving at Earth in less than 24 hours and he knew that his officers were counting the minutes to shore leave.

It wouldn't be much, but even just three days at home, visiting friends and family, putting your feet on actual ground, feeling Earth's welcoming natural gravity tugging gently at your heels, not to mention the feel of the sun, would be a stress relief. Archer, himself, wasn't ready to head back in. He and Trip had started having these private dinners once a week not long after Trip's marriage to T'Pol as a way for them to stay connected and Jon had rapidly rediscovered his best friend and simultaneously a great outlet for the stress he didn't even realize built up over the course of the typical day. They would eat a good meal and usually spend a couple of hours watching the latest game from home or playing cards or just sharing a drink. It didn't seem like much, but it was the best medicine money couldn't buy for an overworked captain that had already faced more than his share of war and responsibility.

Finally, when dinner was done, Archer spoke up again. "You know, some of the crew is transferring off for Washington?" It was rhetorical, obviously Trip knew since some of his engineering crew were among the transferees.

"Yep, I know. It'll be rough training some newbies right now, but Washington deserves to get the best she can, too. They'll be a huge asset to her captain." Trip tossed a silly grin to his friend. "Sides, if the new recruits have all been through Travis's course, they should be good to go!"

Laughing, Archer answered, "It'll be nice to see Travis. According to what I've heard, he's doing well; his feet are firmly planted on solid ground at last."

XXXX

As the transferees moved through the docking ring to board Washington's shuttle, Archer clasped their hands. He frowned slightly as his eyes came upon the last man in line. "Ensign Grik, damn I'm sorry to see you go."

The young Tellarite's face looked honestly touched to hear sincere sorrow in his Captain's voice. "As am I, Captain. It's been an honor to serve with you and I'll never forget all that I learned here, sir." He reached out to accept the Captain's handshake.

Archer pulled the stout figure into a loose embrace and clapped him across the back. "I'm sure you won't." As they moved apart again, he continued. "Captain Stiles is a fine officer and you'll have plenty more to learn under his command, but he's awful lucky to be getting you for his Chief Helm Officer."

"I'm sure Captain Stiles is a good man. I've been sharing quarters with his son since I came on board Enterprise," Grik nodded. More quietly he went on, "and thank you for all that you did for me after, well you know, after my parents…I don't know what I would've done without my friends here." His eyes turned downcast and his ears twitched slightly in embarrassment.

Shrugging off the appreciation, Jon smiled. "Don't mention it."

XXXX

ONE YEAR INTO THE WAR:

Stars streaked past the window outside the Ready Room as the Captain of Enterprise sat slouched down in his desk chair, a cup of cold coffee long forgotten next to his computer.

Archer looked frustrated with himself. He'd been studying so hard and yet Hoshi's expression was one of pained tolerance. "Really, sir, it's much better than last week. Just keep listening to the recordings I made for you and practice saying the consonant inflections. Before you know it, you'll have basic Klingon down." She gathered up the padds she'd brought with her. "The best way to learn any language is just to use it. Talk to yourself."

"All right, I'll keep trying, but if someone walks in on me unannounced they'll think I'm crazy!" He smiled at her, a warm, friendly smile and for just a second she thought maybe there was something else he wanted to say. Dismissing it almost as quickly, she stood to go.

"We've only been working at this for a few months, sir. You learned Vulcan incredibly fast, but this is completely different. Don't be discouraged," Hoshi reached out to place her hand on his shoulder as a sign of encouragement, but before she could pull away, he reached up and placed his own hand over the top of hers.

Their eyes met for a moment, and this time she knew there was more there than friendship, before she pulled her gaze away along with her hand. "Sir," she started.

"No, don't say it, Hoshi," Archer stood. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me."

Looking up at him she answered, "I'm flattered, sir, really. Maybe if things were different…but they're not."

He nodded. "I know, I'm your Captain…"

"Yes, you are. You're also my friend." She smiled at him. "And, I'm involved with someone else."

At that, his head jerked up. "I'm really sorry, Hoshi. I didn't realize. I mean, there'd been rumors a few months ago about you and Malcolm, but I haven't heard anything in a while. I just assumed that you'd stopped seeing each other." He looked truly embarrassed at his latest faux pas.

This time it was a very shy grin that turned her lips up. "We're just trying to be discreet, sir."

He openly laughed. "Well, at least you know you're doing a good job at it!"

She laughed too and shook her head slightly. "I'll see you on the bridge in the morning, Captain. Next week's lesson will be on conjugating verbs, so practice!"

A grateful sigh escaped him. "You got it, teach!"

XXXX

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER:

Enterprise screamed through the silence of space as she bore down on the sight before her. Called away from a routine security patrol by a broken distress call, no one was sure what they would find but the reality was terrifying. There in the inky blackness was her sister ship, Washington, limping along trying to get away from her attacker. It was obvious though that she wasn't gaining any ground.

"Polarize hull plating!" Archer screamed above the whine of engines as Enterprise rapidly went through her paces, maneuvering around in a wide arc to approach the bird of prey from above.

T'Pol answered, "Plating at 100 efficiency, Captain. The Romulans are blocking all communications."

Archer moved to respond, but was cut off by Reed. "Sir, enemy weapons are firing." A moment later, the viewscreen glowed brightly and Enterprise watched, helpless, as Washington was struck again. Her sister ship was now listing lifelessly in space, all her ports going dark as the ship's power systems obviously failed. "Washington is dead in the water, sir. Life support failing, major hull breaches," looking up the Englishman finished, "she doesn't have long, sir."

The Captain leaned over the Communications panel. "Dammit, Hoshi! Get me through that Romulan static. I need to talk to someone over there!"

"Trying, sir," she answered as her fingers danced rapidly across the board, throwing switches and sliding levers all while she listened intently to the changing background sounds, hoping to bust through the interference. At last, she looked up, triumphant. "Got them, sir." Immediately the forward screen changed from the shell of a dying starship to the interior of the nearly dead bridge.

"This is Captain Archer of Enterprise. Captain Stiles, can you hear me?" Archer's body screamed tension as he leaned forward as if trying to launch himself through the viewer and onto the bridge of his friend's ship.

Coughing was the first transmission, followed by a near hacking sound and metal scraping metal as someone obviously tried to get within the viewer's visual range. At last, a head could be seen. Ensign Grik pulled himself back into his seat at the helm and addressed the camera. "Captain Archer? I'm sorry, sir, but Captain Stiles is dead." The Tellarite appeared to look around himself at the bridge. "I think, sir, that everyone else is dead. I can't be sure because I seem to have been blinded after the last attack, but I don't think anyone else is left." The young man broke off as a coughing fit struck.

Finally able to speak again, he went on. "I just want to say I'm sorry, Captain Archer. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You didn't disappoint me, son. Now listen, we're gonna start getting the survivors on board Enterprise, just as soon as we're close enough for transporters. Commander T'Pol says there's," he broke off as she filled in the staggeringly low number of, "13", "there's thirteen of your crew still alive, and we intend to get you over here very soon so just hang on."

Nodding, Grik said, "Okay, sir, I'll try."

Before Archer could respond, Reed called out frantically, "Sir, another warbird, coming in fast. It's General Murol's ship." He paused for a moment as he scanned the enemy's energy signature. "Sir, its weapons are already charged." Both Romulan ships turned together toward Washington and fired.

"Lieutenant, fire at will!" Archer called over his shoulder, hoping to draw the enemy ships away from the defenseless Earth ship. He could feel Enterprise's weapons' power surge through his ship, felt the vibration low in the deck plates that indicated the build-up and immediate discharge, saw the rapid fire across space that emanated from his vessel. And he knew it was too little, too late.

Washington shuddered once before she exploded from the relentless attack.

The Romulans turned quickly to their new prey and began strafing runs across Enterprise's bough. Wiping his eyes of unshed tears, Archer turned to his shocked crew. "Continue firing, Lieutenant. Evasive maneuvers, Ensign," he called to the helm. The deck rocked beneath him as Enterprise was struck repeatedly by the alien weapons. He made his way to his seat and held on tightly as the ship bucked against the energy being absorbed by the hull plating.

"Sir," T'Pol began, "I must remind you that Enterprise is outgunned and out-numbered."

The glare Archer turned on her would've frightened nearly anyone on board into silence. But she was his friend and she understood his anger and self-blame. "Sir," she said quietly, gently, "we will share Washington's fate if we remain." Her look was one Trip would've recognized instantly as sympathy.

Between gritted teeth, Archer barked to the helm, "Get us out of here, maximum warp." As the ship began its turn to race to safe territory, a final blast shuddered across her hull. Sparks flew across the bridge as the lights dimmed and then restored. The Captain picked himself up off the floor and looked around. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

Muttered responses sounded out from all stations, except one. Glancing over quickly, Archer jumped across the small space separating him from the Communications station. "Hoshi!"

The young woman was crumpled on the floor beneath her panel, a ragged gash running from her temple, along her jaw, and down the side of her throat to her clavicle spewed bright red blood. As the Captain tried to stop the flow, he heard T'Pol's voice in the background calling for medical assistance and felt Lieutenant Reed's hands moving over his, trying to help control the bleeding.

XXXX

Dr. Phlox approached the Captain as he sat side by side with Lieutenant Reed. "Captain?" The Denobulan collapsed, exhausted into the final chair. "Hoshi is out of surgery,"

Reed scanned the doctor's white coat carefully and noticed the dull red splotches scattered across the fabric. He suddenly felt very nauseous but forced his stomach into compliance as he listened intently to the report.

"She's sleeping peacefully now. She should be all right in a few days. Lieutenant Reed's blood donation helped a great deal." A broad smile was aimed in the Englishman's direction.

XXXX

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Trip, T'Pol, and Captain Archer sat around the large table in the Captain's dining room. Their plates had been cleared and they shared a few moments of comfortable silence as each was lost to his or her own thoughts. Suddenly, T'Pol rose gracefully from her seat. "If you will excuse me, Captain. I should retire for my evening's meditation."

Tipping his head toward her slightly, Archer said, "Certainly T'Pol. Sleep well."

"Thank you, sir." She turned toward her husband, seated just to her right and leaned into his space. Trip softly stroked her two extended digits with his own calloused ones. "Don't be too late tonight, Trip. You have complained repeatedly lately of exhaustion."

Laughing, Tucker said, "All right, darling. I'll be along soon." He slid his fingers around to gently grasp her wrist and draw her down for a human kiss, which she did not resist in any way. Their lips barely brushed each other before he released his hold on her.

"Goodnight, Captain," she said and then she was gone.

After a few more seconds of silence, Archer spoke up. "I envy you, Trip." Sadness touched his voice and tiredness marred his features.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked, truly stunned.

"What you and T'Pol have. When you were first married, I was outright jealous. Not of T'Pol specifically of course, but I was so sure that I'd lost my best friend for good. But, now I'm just envious of the closeness you two have. I watch you together," he gestured his hand toward the recently vacated chair, "and I wish I had that with someone." Rising, he moved across the small room and poured them both a drink.

"Jon," Trip uttered softly, the rare use of his Captain's first name did not go unnoticed.

Swallowing deeply as he sat back down, Archer waved off his friend's concern. "It's okay, though. I mean, I made a choice, right? I always wanted to be a starship captain, and I knew that with that decision I'd have to make some sacrifices. I've known for years that I'd probably never get married, have a family, and that was okay; it seemed a fair trade. But, lately, I see you two, how you complete each other and I long for that. You know?" At Trip's slight nod, he continued. "When Washington was destroyed the other day I realized that I won't always have Enterprise. One way or another, my friends will transfer off, get promoted, my ship will be decommissioned or destroyed, I'll get promoted….some way, I'll end up alone. Suddenly it didn't like such a good bargain I'd made."

Trip looked up sharply, he could hardly believe what his friend was confiding in him. "What are you saying, Jon?"

The amber fluid swirled around the glass's edge in rising waves as Archer circled his wrist faster and faster until at last he stopped and slammed the last gulp of fluid down his throat. He closed his eyes and let the warmth flood him, from belly out. Pushing out his chair slowly, he waved off the unanswered question. "Never mind, Trip. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me tonight." The Captain walked quickly out of the room and left a stunned engineer sitting there holding an untouched drink.

XXXX

Trip entered their quarters as silently as humanly possible. Despite his stealth, T'Pol sat up in bed, letting the light blanket that covered her fall to her waist. For a moment he admired the beauty of his wife as her sleepy eyes and disheveled hair called him to comfort. "Sorry, darling," he whispered. "Go on back to sleep."

She rubbed a hand lightly over her face as she answered, "I was not sleeping. I could feel your distress. What is wrong?"

Knowing she was at least in a light sleep, but appreciating her concern, he let the small lie go. "The Captain. He," Trip shook his head and dragged a tired hand through his messy hair, "I don't know, hun. Something's got him in knots." He looked his wife square in the eyes. "He's lonely. Jon wishes he had what we have." Trip moved forward at last and sat beside T'Pol. He stroked her cheek lightly as she leaned into his palm.

"We are very fortunate, Trip." Sensing through the bond that there was very little she could say to ease his worry, she decided on action instead. "Come, let me share with you how very lucky we are." With that, she pulled him into her embrace and down onto the doublewide bunk that had been specially made for them by the ship's stores department as a wedding gift.

XXXX

INTO THE SECOND YEAR OF WAR:

A cruel smirk turned General Murol's features into to a grotesque mockery of joy. He laughed too loudly as he faced the tactical officer. "You're sure? No mistakes this time," he shouted with glee.

"Yes, General. It is Enterprise. We're still too far out for their sensors to detect us, but that is definitely them." The young officer indicated the blipping red signal moving rapidly across his screen.

"Excellent," Murol sneered. "Engage defenses and arm weapons. Archer will not escape this time."

XXXX

On Enterprise's bridge, Captain Archer paced from one station to another. "Come on," he muttered. Speaking a little louder, he addressed T'Pol. "He's got to be here somewhere, T'Pol. We've gotten reports of planetary raids throughout this area for the past month."

"Nevertheless, our scans do not reveal General Murol's ship anywhere in the vicinity, sir. However, we have only completed one-third of the progressive sensor sweep. There is still a vast area to be searched."

Nodding and waving off his science officer's comments, Archer responded, "I know, I know. But, dammit, this is the closest we've been to nailing this bastard in a long time."

T'Pol arched one brow, but Hoshi answered the Captain. "We know, sir. We all want to see him pay for all the damage he's done." For a moment he reflected on the destruction of the Washington the year before. Everyone on the bridge had lost friends in that attack. Of course, there'd been plenty of other battles, but that was the one that had cut Enterprise so personally, some more physically than others as Hoshi absent-mindedly stroked the puckered skin along her jaw line that had never quite healed properly.

Malcolm Reed's voice broke into the shared memories. "Sir!" he yelled, "a bird of prey, coming in fast! I don't know where the hell they came from, they weren't there a second ago." His fingers flew across his control board preparing for the orders he knew would be coming within seconds.

"Battle stations! Polarize hull plating, weapons armed and ready," Archer responded and the bridge crew jumped to work as the alert went out over the ship's communications system.

XXXX

No sooner had the Re'tok appeared on the Earth ship's scanners than Murol had ordered his tactical officer to fire. The imposing vessel soared over the main hull of Enterprise and lit out with every weapon in her arsenal. Deep scorch marks appeared instantly on the matte gray finish as more beams made contact. "Direct hit, sir, but their hull plates are still intact," the officer reported without taking his eyes off his instruments.

"Evasive maneuvers, continue fire, attack sequence 'prailet'," Murol ordered as he looked over his crews' shoulders. He wandered the bridge; deep in concentration trying to out think the human that had become a more competent enemy than could possibly have been foreseen.

As more energy lanced out from the under belly of the Re'tok, Archer gave his own orders. "Return fire! Maintain those hull shields, draw power from wherever you need it, but keep us covered!"

Ensign Michaels at the helm swiftly forced the ship through her standard evasive maneuvers while adding in a few unorthodox twists of his own. Meanwhile, at tactical, Reed's hands flew rapidly across his controls causing twin bolts of energy to blast out from Enterprise toward her nemesis. T'Pol had her hands full keeping the hull plates at optimal levels and continuously scanning the surrounding area for more Romulan ships that may have been coming to assist their great General. A look of severe concentration was etched on Hoshi's face as she listened intently for any communications traffic.

Archer was proud of his people and knew that they would always perform beyond his expectations. Still, he wanted to give them that extra little push. "Let's not let Murol get away from this one, people! I want everything we've got and them some. I aim to blast him from the sky!"

Another impact resonated through Re'tok's deck plates, but Murol just grinned maniacally. "Ah, Archer, you can pretend all you want to battle me, but in the end, it will be I who goes home today." He cackled as yet more energy pulsed across his hull.

"Minor damage to the Re'tok, sir," announced Reed as he changed their weapon's harmonics, hoping to break through a little more by using a different frequency.

The ships seemed to dance around one another in some sort of perverse flirtation as ribbons of energy flashed back and forth between them. Deep space seemed an appropriate backdrop for the silent waltz they performed. But even the ships themselves seemed to know that only one of them would finish the song.

Enterprise was taking a truly intense beating and Archer began to wonder how much longer they could stay in this fight as calls came in from all over the ship with damage reports and crew injuries. Just when he'd started thinking it might be time to withdraw, a brilliant light lit up the viewscreen. He looked sharply to Reed for an explanation. "We got him, sir! Direct hit on their engines."

Sure enough, as Archer turned back to the screen image, he saw the atmosphere venting from Re'tok's engineering area. The warbird's lights began flickering as if in spasm, and then went out. "Hoshi, open a channel," he whispered.

At her nod, he said aloud, "Murol, this is Captain Archer. Surrender. We will bring your surviving crew on board Enterprise as prisoners of war."

A slightly insane laugh was his answer. "Archer," Murol's slurred voice came back, "you have been a most worthy adversary, but Romulans are not taken prisoner, as you well know. It has been…fun." With that, the audio signal closed out.

"Sir, massive energy readings coming from the Re'tok," T'Pol said.

"Helm, maximum warp, any direction," Archer barked at Michaels. Enterprise shifted slightly underfoot and then was gone in a streak of light just as a blinding explosion engulfed Murol's ship.

XXXX

NEARLY A YEAR LATER:

Archer sighed in frustration. It had been incredibly difficult to hammer out a cessation of hostilities over audio-only communications, but the Romulans had refused a face-to-face encounter. Finally the details were completed and all that remained was the verbal signing. Admiral Gardner stood stiffly on the bridge of Enterprise speaking to the air around him. "We of the United Earth government, and her allies, hereby authorize and accept this treaty as the final cease-fire in the Romulan-Earth War."

A surprisingly soft, if not entirely pleasant voice resonated around them as the answering call came in and was dutifully recorded, "We of the Romulan Empire also authorize and accept this treaty as the final cease-fire in the Romulan-Earth War."

Nodding his approval, Gardner once more spoke out, "Thank you, Senator Shryla. Now I suggest both our vessels exit this area immediately so that the newly designated Neutral Zone can begin its duty."

"Agreed," she answered. Abruptly both ships turned for their respective borders and went to warp.

XXXX

"Well, Jon, I guess you can finally get back to exploring," Gardner smiled. The senior staff was gathered around the Captain's table for a celebratory dinner and as the Admiral made his remarks, more than one officer turned to look in question at him.

Archer sat his water glass down slowly before meeting the eyes of his friends. "Really, sir? I was under the impression that one of our primary duties would be to patrol the border of the Neutral Zone."

The Admiral's smile quickly disappeared. "Yes, that will be one of your assignments."

"Doesn't sound much like exploring to me," Trip stage-whispered from the other end of the table.

Gardner's eyes turned angrily on the engineer. "Do not think for one minute, Commander, that you can get away with insubordination just because we happen to be in an informal setting. I am still your superior officer."

"And this is still my ship, Admiral," Archer said softly. "Commander Tucker may be out of line, but that doesn't make him wrong. What exactly will we be exploring while we're going back and forth along the same sector of space?"

"For one thing, Captain, you will not be alone in your patrol duties. All of the NX ships will take a turn on rotation. There will be plenty of opportunity for scientific exploration." Gardner looked weary now, as if he had suddenly been drained of all the will to continue this discussion. "Look, Jon, the fact is that we can't leave this border without guard, not now possibly not ever. But that doesn't mean that you guys will get all the bum duty. I've done my best to make sure that everyone gets a fair shake in this new set-up, and that includes you especially."

Archer gave an accepting nod. "Fair enough, Admiral. I'll have to trust you on that." To bring a close to the evening, he raised his wine glass and looked around again at his officers. "To lasting peace and absent friends."

The sentiment was echoed reverently around the table before everyone sipped their beverage of choice. The Captain allowed his eyes to wander over the top of his glass and observe his companions. Trip seemed momentarily appeased as he leaned in toward T'Pol and she allowed him to place his hand over hers on the tabletop. Malcolm whispered something in Hoshi's ear that caused her to blush slightly as he grinned boyishly at her, all pretense of discretion long since gone. Phlox seemed to be as taken in with watching the humans around him as Archer himself was. When their eyes met, a sly smile was shared. At last, Jon came to Gardner's features. True, the Admiral looked older than he had before the war, a lot more than a mere three years worth of aging, but he also looked relieved.

Soon people began making their goodnights and exiting quietly. When Archer and Gardner were left alone, the Captain retrieved his bottle of good scotch and two tumblers. Silently he poured a hefty amount into each before returning to his seat and handing one to the Admiral, whose gaze remained fixed on the amber liquid. "I mean it, Jon. I really did put my neck out for you guys to get a good deal of time free from patrol duty."

"I know, and I'm sorry about earlier. I guess we're all still a little punchy." Archer took a deep swallow, and then continued, "We got pretty used to being alone out here. Earth's a damn long way away and we usually had to fly by the seat of our pants. Suddenly, we're being told that all we're good for is border monitoring. Kind of a slap in the face, you know?"

Gardner looked up. "Yep, I hear you. It's not meant to be that way though. Starfleet thinks very highly of you and your crew."

"Good to know, sir," Archer smiled and the two finished their drinks over friendly small talk.

XXXX

THREE YEARS LATER:

Captain Archer, Trip Tucker, and T'Pol sat around the dinner table together on Enterprise for the last time. "Can you believe it's been ten years, Trip?" Archer asked around a mouthful of carrots.

Shaking his head and smiling, Tucker agreed, "I know. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, but so much has changed. God! Do you remember how young we all were?" Suddenly his eyes turned cloudy as memories flooded him. A touch of sadness crossed Trip's face as he met his wife's eyes and held them, "We were so innocent," he whispered.

T'Pol reached her hand across the table and squeezed Trip's in a shared moment of remembered loss and Jon politely averted his gaze. "We are still young, Trip."

"I know, darling, I know." He acknowledged.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to begin working with Dr. Phlox? All three of us will be stationed on Earth following Enterprise's decommissioning." She lowered her eyes for a moment and Archer suddenly felt as if he should slip away quietly. "Unless you no longer wish to have a baby?"

With that, the Captain did start to slowly slide his chair out to be as unobtrusive as possible. "Captain, don't go," Trip said, looking up at his rising friend briefly before meeting his wife's gaze again. "And as for you, missy, of course I still want to have a baby with you! I love you, you crazy Vulcan woman!"

The slight raising of her eyebrow and tender non-smile let Archer know that this must be a fairly common, if somewhat strange, endearment. "My apologies, sir," T'Pol stated when she looked over at the Captain a second later. "This conversation is one better left for private. We are here to celebrate, correct?"

Trip's face lit with a broad grin. "Damn right! Can you imagine? Enterprise is gonna be a museum!"

XXXX

Malcolm paced furiously as he pulled his hand through his hair for the thousandth time and Hoshi secretly looked on from the other side of the open door. Finally, she made her presence known. "You're going to be bald if you keep doing that, you know," she teased as she stepped through the hatch and closed the door behind her.

"Um, yeah, well," Reed sputtered a response.

Now slightly worried, Hoshi moved quickly to his side. "Malcolm, are you all right?" She took his nervous hands in hers.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, luv, I'm perfect."

"Okay." She drew the word out as she searched his face for a clue. "What's going on, Mal?" she asked, hands on hips in the universal sign of slightly confused female.

"Have a seat, Hoshi," he answered around his laughter. When she sat down, he turned quite serious and kneeled down in front of her. As she grew cautiously curious, he reached into his pocket and drew out a delicate looking diamond ring, confirming her suspicions. He held the band of the ring between his thumb and forefinger as he explained, "I've carried this around with me for nearly five years now." Her brow furrowed in question so he went on. "Right after the attack on Washington," she reached up unconsciously to brush her fingertips against the tiny puckered scar that remained visible from that particular encounter and he raised his empty hand to gently draw hers away from the physical reminder. "You know, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, inside and out, and all that tiny piece of skin shows me is how brave you are."

She started to shake her head in disagreement, to argue how she never really wanted to sign on to Enterprise to begin with, how she'd nearly left the ship several time that first year out, but he'd heard all about those things long ago. "You have changed from the shy, timid linguist I met a decade ago into an accomplished, confident officer. You are responsible for the universal translator matrix now being installed on all starships and personal communicators. Above all that, you are caring and giving and generous, and I could go on for hours." He glanced down at the ring and took a deep breath. "And you are the woman I love more than anything in this universe. As I started to say, I have had this ring nearly five years, waiting for the right moment, the perfect timing to say all this, but it never happened." Malcolm chuckled a little as he met her gaze. "If there's one thing you'd think I'd have learned by now, it's that perfect moments don't happen, they're made, and tomorrow's not a guarantee." He sighed deeply and smiled, "Hoshi Sato, will you marry me?"

XXXX

The evening had seen a movement of the celebration from the dining room to the Captain's quarters, where Trip and T'Pol now sat, almost cuddled which still blew Archer's mind sometimes, in an old comfy chair Jon had brought on board a couple of years ago after a shore leave at home. As for the Captain himself, he sat in his desk chair, straddling it backwards, as the three shared memories of the past years and friends long gone.

"Then," Trip could barely speak for laughing so hard, "then, Elizabeth said…" The door buzzer interrupted before he could complete the sentence that was apparently very amusing.

Shrugging his shoulders, Archer turned toward the door. "Come," he called. Jon was only mildly surprised to see his communications officer and tactical officer together on the other side. "Come on in, you two," he smiled as he raised a glass. "Want a round?"

"No, thanks, sir," Hoshi began, practically glowing with happiness that only went unnoticed because of the general state of good cheer in the room. "Actually, we're here to ask a favor."

Standing, Archer faced his friends, "Name it," he answered in all seriousness.

The two glanced shyly at each other for a moment before Reed turned back to their Captain, "Will you marry us, sir?"

"Tonight, Captain," Hoshi added.

"What! Tonight?" Archer sputtered. Trip and T'Pol shared a glance before he rose and clapped his friend on the back.

"Congratulations, Mal, thought you'd never get around to asking her!" he laughed good-naturedly.

T'Pol stood also and surprisingly teased the officer as well. "Indeed, I had begun to wonder at the logic of carrying a ring for years if you had no intention of using it."

Hoshi blushed as she turned to her fiancé. "They knew about the ring?" she questioned in mock anger.

"Um, I told Trip about it, yeah," the Englishman muttered.

As Trip smiled broadly he responded, "and of course, my wife and I have no secrets from each other."

Now Malcolm looked slightly irritated with his friend, "Yeah, yeah, the bond, we know." He turned back to Archer. "You haven't answered us, sir. Will you do it?"

Jon met Hoshi's eyes, and for just a fraction of a second there was a connection that he knew represented lost opportunities. "Yeah, I'll do it," he answered around the lump in his throat. "Just one question, why tonight? We'll be on Earth tomorrow, both your families could attend."

"Well, Captain, once we're in Earth orbit you won't have the authority to perform the marriage, and we really wanted you to be the one to do it," Reed replied.

Taking Malcolm's hand in a firm clasp, Archer smiled, "Then I am truly honored. Oh, and one more thing, Lieutenant," the grip got a little tighter, "if you ever hurt her," he let the unnamed threat hang in the air just a second as the Englishman's eyes grew wide with understanding. "Now," the Captain cheered as he released Reed's hand and slapped his back, "let's get this wedding started!"

XXXX

Jonathan Archer cast a proud smile over his – no not his anymore – officers. They each returned his gaze. The crowd around them seemed to melt into nothingness as, for a second, the commander and crew of the finest ship of Earth's fleet beamed at each other. A decade of memories, both good and bad, flowed among them. They wouldn't all be going in different directions after today, of course, but they would never all serve together again. Idly Archer wondered if any other crew on any other ship would ever become the family that this team had been. He sincerely doubted it.

Looking out over the front few rows again, he caught the gaze of the newly minted Admiral Hernandez. They'd talked a lot lately via subspace, and now that they would both be stationed on Earth for a while, he hoped they'd get to spend even more time together. Moving his eyes down a few seats, he saw another welcome sight. There was Travis Mayweather and his wife with their newborn son. Yeah, the future was looking pretty good from where Ambassador Archer stood. It was time to move forward.

At last, he turned back to the auditorium at large and addressed the gathered throng. "Space is not the final frontier, as some have suggested, for although we may explore new worlds and seek out new civilizations, our continuing and ever-changing relationships with each other and with the new friends we make on the way is the true voyage…. our ceaseless adventure." With a final glance over his shoulder, Ambassador Archer smiled. "And, now, at last," Archer continued, "I believe we have a charter to sign." When all was said and done, it had been a good day.

The End

Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this. It's been a trial and tribulation for me! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad. I feel like I should say something completely Trek-nerdy like "live long and prosper". So, there you go!


End file.
